Culpas
by Aline S.V
Summary: Dos años después de la muerte de un camarada, Naruto necesita ayuda para superar el trauma del hecho. Mangaverse UA.


**Título:** Culpas  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes pertenecen Masashi Kishimoto.  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno.  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> NaruSaku / Anti NaruHina  
><strong>Género:<strong> Dolor/Confort  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Muerte de personaje.  
><strong>Sumario:<strong> Dos años después de la muerte de un camarada, Naruto necesita ayuda para superar el trauma del hecho.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Culpas<strong>

**by**

**Aline S.V**

Las estacas salieron de todas partes y no hubo tiempo de reaccionar. Nadie tenía presupuestado algo así, que simplemente la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies y en un segundo estuvieran atravesados. Pecho, abdomen, piernas o brazos, no importaba. Muchos ya habían muerto por el simple impacto, una suerte, porque los que sobrevivieron—aquellos que aún con la atención de los ninjas médicos no podrían sanar—, tuvieron una muerta lenta y desesperante mientras la sangre los abandonaba.

Tal fue el destino de Hinata Hyuuga. La desheredada hija del líder del clan.

Ella no pensó, de echó creyó que saldría con vida de la situación. Siempre lo hacía, sus compañeros de equipo y su querido primo siempre la ayudaban a atravesar todo obstáculo y ella pensó que esa vez no sería diferente. Pero en esa ocasión la suerte le dio la espalda.

Hinata Hyuuga no era conocida ni respetada por ser una ninja excepcional, tampoco por ser desinteresada, obviamente ella nunca lo había pensado de esa forma, pero a puertas de la muerte una persona tiende a reflexionar sobre su vida y lo que hubiera deseado hacer.

Dejó escapar un quejido, se había movido un milímetro, pero las estacas estaban por todas partes y el natural esfuerzo de respirar a esas alturas era un problema.

Neji estaba ahí, podía sentir su presencia alrededor, pero no podía enfocarse lo suficiente como para darle atención. Las voces a su alrededor eran un cúmulo de palabras sin sentido, incluso las de Naruto-kun. Su rostro estaba deformado, terror… desesperación. Nunca había visto a su Naruto-kun de esa forma. Su Naruto-kun nunca mostraba esas caras, no dejaba que el miedo lo dominara, su orgullo ninja era más grande que sus miedos. Nunca se daba por vencido…

¿Pero a quién engañaba?

La muerte es muy curiosa, cuando estás al filo de ella puedes ser obstinado y seguir luchando sin éxito, pero en otras ocasiones—como la suya—, te hacía entender qué tan estúpido podía ser una persona al final de su viaje.

Era estúpida, era egoísta y sólo ahora se daba cuenta. Qué ironías de la vida.

Si pudiera reírse lo haría, pero la sangre que subía por su garganta la estaba ahogando. Iba a morir ahogada en vez de desangrada, no sabía qué era mejor.

Pero volviendo al tema esencial, es que sí había sido estúpida y egoísta. Su vanidad y su ingenuidad nublaron su juicio hasta el punto en que fue demasiado tarde. Cuando se confesó en el ataque de Pain sabía lo que hacía —o creía saber lo que hacía— fue un momento caprichoso, Naruto-kun había sido derrotado y ella no podía quedarse parada y dejar que todo acabara sin decirle lo que sentía. Hacer algo para aliviar su carga y la de ella.

¡Pero qué equivocada estaba!

Ella no comprendía a Naruto-kun, nunca lo comprendió. Lo creyó invencible a pesar de ser un perdedor igual que ella. Lo admiraba y lo adoraba. Esa fue su sentencia.

Recordaba a Sakura-chan diciéndole que tuviera más fe en él cuando creyó que perdería o peor. Se avergonzaba de pensar que, unos pocos meses después, su falta de fe casi llevó al objeto de su adoración a la muerte y que ahora, por lo mismo, se llenaba de culpa por su estupidez.

Quería pedir disculpas por no darse cuenta antes que su adoración causaba tanto daño y le impedía afianzar y arreglar los lazos con su familia. Su cabeza estaba demasiado concentrada en Naruto-kun que tomaba poco en cuenta su alrededor, a la gente que siempre estuvo ahí para ella. Porque nunca se dio el tiempo de agradecer a Kiba por sus halagos y fe en ella, se arrepentía de nunca haberlo apoyado como una amiga y compañera debió hacer. Le dolía saber que nunca podría afianzar sus lazos con Shino, cuya paciencia con ella no tenía límites. Se maldecía su falta de preocupación por Kurenai-sensei. Kami, se odiaba por no haber pensado en ella, en el bebé que cargaba en su vientre durante el ataque de Pain y ni siquiera después de este. Nunca cruzó por su cabeza, porque tenía prioridades inmaduras.

Y luego estaba su padre—esperaba que él no hubiera sido alcanzado por las estacas—, con el que nunca pudo restablecer su lazo afectivo, el orgullo de él y la falta de iniciativa de ella habían impedido formar una relación cariñosa y comprensiva. Hanabi, su pequeña hermana, que esperaba el regreso de toda la familia a Konoha, la que vería entrar a su padre y primo cargando el cuerpo de su hermana mayor. Debió haber pasado tiempo con ella, haber disfrutado de su compañía, evitar que la rivalidad y orgullo de ella sobrepasara sus lazos familiares.

Pero no podía volver el tiempo atrás y hacer todo lo que no pudo. Lo cierto era que sus errores los estaba pagando caro. La muerte les llega a todos, pero ella era joven; aún una niña, y hubiera deseado tener más tiempo para enmendar su actuar.

Se arrepentía de haber dejado que su adoración por Naruto-kun se convirtiera en lo que era. Pensaba que era amor, pero no lo era: Era obsesión, una muy infantil; pero dañina de igual forma. Una persona no puede amar a otra sin conocerla y por más que admirara a Naruto-kun, ella nunca lo comprendió, nunca compartió sus intereses ni sabía sus miedos. Ella lo creía un dios y nunca se dio el tiempo—ni el valor—para conocer al verdadero Naruto-kun, el humano.

Sentía envidia de Sakura-chan, por haberlo conocido de esa forma. Sólo podía imaginar lo que era conocer al verdadero Naruto-kun, y el peso que su equipo cargaba sobre sus hombros… no sabría decir si en el lugar de ella lo habría podido resistir.

Su egoísmo y su falta de reacciones la habían parado y ahora se habían convertido en su verdugo.

Nunca debió ser ninja. Antes esas palabras le dolían, pero entendía la verdad tras ellas ahora. No tenía que avergonzarse ni sentirse humillada por las palabras de su padre, porque tenía razón, ella nunca debió convertirse en ninja. Su padre estaba obligado a enseñarle el camino de sus habilidades, pero ella no estaba hecha para la batalla—nunca había vencido a nadie, ni quería hacerlo—, dejaba que la gente la pisoteara… no le gustaba pelear, nunca le había gustado y ese mismo disgusto es el que debió haberla frenado de seguir por ese camino, pero no hubo caso. Nunca supo cómo accionar, nunca supo hacer estrategias, se dejaba llevar por el sentimiento del momento. No pensaba, especialmente cuando se trataba de Naruto-kun.

Gorjeó algo_: No es tu culpa_. Su mente lo recitaba a la perfección, pero sólo salían sonidos amortiguados por la sangre en su garganta.

Quería decirle que lamentaba provocarle este dolor, que odiaba hacerle sentir que era su culpa el que ella estuviera muriendo. Por haber sido egoísta y no haber pensado en los demás, en los sentimientos de la gente que la rodeaba.

Si hubiera sido consciente, hubiera dejado de idolatrarlo y de perseguirlo, de esperar milagrosamente que sintiera lo mismo por ella. Pero no había ocurrido y ahora ella era la causante de su dolor. Un dolor que cargaría por el resto de su vida, porque no era capaz de comunicarle que era culpa de ella, que había sido su opción y la de nadie más.

_Lo siento, Naruto-kun_.

* * *

><p>Colocó los girasoles sobre la tumba de su camarada. Habían pasado dos años, pero seguiría viniendo por el resto de su vida a dejar girasoles en su tumba, rememorando cómo se lanzó como escudo humano y recibió todo el impacto de las estacas, su cuerpo había quedado agujereado y casi partido a la mitad por las dos estacas que atravesaron su abdomen. En el funeral había tenido que huir porque el recuerdo lo había llevado al borde del vómito.<p>

Su rostro lo había perseguido por mucho tiempo, se despertaba de las pesadillas recordando la mirada de Hinata mientras intentaba decirle algo y quería echarse a llorar.

— ¿De nuevo aquí?

Se volvió hacia atrás, Neji cargaba su propio ramo de girasoles, su frente limpia del sello de la rama secundaria, vistiendo un uniforme más elegante. Tuvo que recordarse que su camarada se estaba instruyendo para convertirse en el nuevo líder del clan, que en unas horas marcharía fuera de la aldea en un viaje de instrucción especial. Seguramente venía a dar sus respetos antes de desaparecer por un año.

—Sí—respondió al ser consciente de la pregunta. Neji le sonrió, pero continuó hasta estar a su altura, luego rio. Una risa triste, pero una risa al fin y al cabo.

Se arrodilló y acomodó su propio racimo junto al de él, cuidando que el recipiente no se volcara por el peso.

—Han pasado dos años.

—Sí.

— ¿Todavía tienes pesadillas?

No quería contestar, pero el silencio también era una respuesta y Neji no necesitó que lo vociferara para entenderlo.

Neji se consideraba un hombre de pocas palabras, no podía expresar sus emociones tan abiertamente como Naruto, pero eso no significaba que no sintiera el mismo dolor que su compañero. Su deber era proteger a su prima y al final le había fallado. A ella, a Naruto. La vida de Hinata-sama se había deslizado entre ellos sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

No era un hecho fácil de superar.

— ¿Has hablado con alguien sobre eso? —preguntó.

No era la primera vez que Neji se lo preguntaba, la respuesta siempre había sido ambigua. Por supuesto que lo había hablado con Sakura-chan, con Kakashi-sensei, incluso con Tsunade, pero nunca se atrevía a contarles todo, absolutamente todo, del asunto. Omitía cosas, como sus continúas pesadillas, y trataba de enmascarar la patente depresión que lo perseguía con un sonrisa. Tarde o temprano iba a romperse.

— ¿Has intentado hablar con Tsunade-sama?

—Sí, pero Obaa-chan tiene sus propios fantasmas con los que lidiar—le dijo, recordando la última vez que la encontró, bebida y llorando—No soy el único con estrés postraumático, ella lo tiene aún peor. No quiero ser un peso sobre sus hombros.

— ¿Y Kakashi?

—No me siento a gusto hablándolo.

Neji suspiró y volvió a ponerse en pie.

—Sabes, todos nos damos cuenta que has perdido tu chispa—comentó mirándolo directamente—No eres el mismo, en realidad ninguno de nosotros lo es después de pelear en una guerra de esa magnitud, pero tu cambio te ha opacado, Naruto. Tu sonrisa y tus esfuerzos no son los mismos, parece que en cualquier momento desaparecerás.

Al no recibir respuesta del rubio, Neji quiso simplemente darle la espalda e irse. Pero eso no sería justo, si Naruto continuaba culpándose de la muerte de Hinata-sama como lo seguía haciendo, el sacrificio de su prima habría sido en vano. Aunque muy en el fondo sabía que Hinata-sama lo había hecho llevada por el momento y sin medir consecuencias, sabía que ella no estaría contenta con la situación actual.

—Sakura está preocupada, no sabe qué hacer para sacarte de la depresión. Escuché de Ino que estaba enviando cartas todos los días en todas direcciones, esperando que alguna de ellas llegue a Sasuke.

— ¿Sasuke? —le miró, su rostro daba señas de reacción.

Neji rio internamente, aún con depresión, Naruto no podía evitar sentir celos al escuchar los nombres de Sakura y Sasuke en una misma frase.

— ¿Qué pasa con él?

—Ella piensa que tal vez hablar con él te ayude. Hasta ahora sus esfuerzos han sido infructuosos, pero no se rinde.

—Oh—sonrió suavemente—Esa es mi Sakura-chan.

—Tú Sakura-chan está llorando las lágrimas que tu no quieres derramar.

— ¿Qué?

—Escucha, Naruto, tienes que detener todo esto—señaló la tumba de Hinata con un gesto de su mano—Cuando seguiste peleando a pesar del impacto y ganaste la guerra, creí que todo estaría bien. Pero al regresar a la aldea, me di cuenta que no era así. Cambiaste… y no para bien.

—Estábamos de duelo.

—Pero el duelo se transformó en otra cosa—insistió—Estás dejando que tu vida se consuma, debes entender que nada de lo que hagas o dejes hacer traerá a Hinata-sama de regreso.

Por supuesto que sabía eso y era precisamente por ello que se sentía tan mal. No le parecía justo que Hinata hubiera tenido que morir por protegerlo, ella había ido en su ayuda en dos ocasiones y en las dos ocasiones él no había podido hacer nada por protegerla. Se arrepentía de no haber atendido a su declaración—aunque sabía que nunca podría amarla como mujer—, ella tenía derecho a que la rechazara como era debido para poder cerrar el capítulo, en cambio él había olvidado su declaración. Estaban pasando tantas cosas que le parecía una nimiedad centrarse en algo así, pensaba que tendría más tiempo para hablar y decirle que no sentía lo mismo. De hacerle saber que la amaba como amiga y camarada, creyó que tendría asegurado un encuentro como ese y al final todo había salido mal. No podía simplemente olvidar.

—Hinata-sama estuvo dispuesta a dar su vida por ti y yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar—declaró Neji.

Miró los girasoles, era algo en lo que ambos coincidían. Hinata significaba: _Lugar soleado_, así que ambos traían girasoles en honor a su persona, aunque encontraba irónico al final que sus restos terminaran en un pozo oscuro.

—Todos estaban dispuestos a morir por ti, si no era Hinata-sama, hubiera sido yo o cualquier otra persona que estuviera cerca de ti—continuó—Tu vida ya no es sólo tuya, Sakura declaró tus sentimientos con claridad y todos compartimos ese ideal. Nos cambiaste y que te rindas ahora no es sólo deshonorable para la memoria de Hinata-sama, también lo es para todos los que murieron y sobrevivieron a la guerra.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces deja de auto compadecerte. Deja que Kakashi te ayude a superarlo y deja de preocupar a Sakura.

—No me di cuenta que estaba tan preocupada.

—Asustada, nerviosa, preocupada, desesperada… eso es lo que dice Ino. Si ella no te ha golpeado por hacer que su mejor amiga esté al borde de la histeria, debe ser porque Sakura se lo impide.

—No lo sabía.

—No sabes muchas cosas, creo que incluso te has perdido el hecho de que Shikamaru estableció una relación con Temari.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Vez a lo que me refiero?, incluso te estás perdiendo la amistad entre Sai e Ino. Y si sigues así, no sé hasta qué punto llegará la paciencia de Sakura. No puedes hacerla esperar toda una vida.

—Sakura-chan está esperando el regreso de Sasuke, siempre está esperando.

— ¿Así piensas? — sonrió —Una mujer que es capaz de dar la espalda al hombre que ama por un amigo, que es capaz de mover cielo, mar y tierra por el bienestar de ese amigo, que sufre y ríe junto a él en todo el camino y que busca todas las formas para aliviar su dolor… seguramente no siente lo mismo que ese amigo por ella.

No se atrevía a apartar la vista de la tumba con el nombre tallado de su camarada, mucho menos se separaba de los girasoles, cuyos pétalos se mecían suavemente con la brisa. ¿Se había convertido en un hipócrita?, ¿había dejado que las circunstancias de la vida lo vencieran en vez de superar los obstáculos?

No quería pensar en Hinata como tal, pero si lo que Neji comentaba era cierto—que seguramente lo era—Hinata se había convertido en una piedra en su camino, por más repugnante que la frase sonara. No deseaba irrespetar la memoria de la joven, pero si se había frenado a causa de una culpa auto impuesta… ¿habría roto sus promesas?

—Para todos es bastante claro que la amas, ella está esperando a que des el paso. Nada más.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Tú la conoces más, pero para ser su mejor amigo, te niegas a pensar que ella pueda cambiar sus sentimientos. Cuando se trata de Sakura te tienes poca fe.

—No hay nada que pueda decir para contradecirte—sonrió.

—Si tengo razón entonces debes prometerme algo.

Cambió su peso de un lado a otro mientras ponderaba las posibilidades, mientras Neji esperaba por un simple gesto suyo para continuar. Se lo dio cuando alzó la vista y se volvió a girar en su dirección. Ambos frente a frente, recordó la primera vez que lo vio y sintió furia por su actuar, la misma furia que sentía cuando Sasuke se burlaba de las habilidades de otros, como Sakura-chan, habían recorrido un largo camino, ambos por separado, sus vidas se habían entrelazados en puntos claves y se habían vuelto a separar de la misma forma. Hoy era uno de sus días en que volvían entrelazarse como caras de una misma moneda.

—No volverás aquí, no dejarás que la muerte de Hinata-sama te detenga nunca más. Dos años han sido más que suficiente, no puedes renunciar a tu vida por lo que ya pasó.

—No creo que pueda dejar de venir.

—Sí puedes y lo harás.

Neji extendió su mano hacía adelante, Naruto vaciló unos minutos—en los cuales se dedicó a observar la tumba una vez más—, pero al final tomó la mano. Un agarre férreo sellando la promesa.

—Honra el sacrificio de Hinata-sama viviendo una vida plena y sin arrepentimientos—le dijo tras soltarse y luego lo instó con un movimiento de mano, indicándole la salida, que se alejara. No fue un gesto rudo, más bien paciente y Naruto lo tomó como tal—Vete y no te des vuelta nunca más.

— ¿No vienes?

—Deseo despedirme de Hinata-sama a solas, ya que no podré visitarla por un tiempo.

Naruto asintió, le dio una última mirada a la tumba y luego marchó hacía la salida. Neji se sintió satisfecho al verlo alejarse, sin titubear en ningún momento, se sentía avergonzado de no haber tenido esa conversación antes, cuando notó que Naruto actuaba extraño. Dos años eran demasiado tiempo para seguir culpándose.

—Lo siento, Hinata-sama, se suponía que ésta sería sólo una despedida. Al final terminé hablando de cosas que no te hubieran hecho sentir cómoda.

Por supuesto que recordaba cómo Hinata-sama se deprimía al sentirse tan ajena al mundo de Naruto, y sus silenciosos celos cuando veía al rubio junto a Sakura. Nadie le dijo a él lo que ella sentía por Naruto, pero él sabía, desde los exámenes chuunin, era demasiado obvio y aunque él nunca le dijo nada, siempre creyó que los sentimientos que su querida prima sentía por el Uzumaki eran nada más que un capricho superficial. Razón por la que nunca la impulsó—pero tampoco la desairó—en ese asunto. No quería meterse en esos asuntos, porque no sentía que tenía el derecho después de todo lo que hizo, pero hubiera deseado decírselo en vez de haberse sentado a esperar que ella se diera cuenta por sí sola.

Quizás ella hubiera aprendido a disfrutar más de la gente que la rodeó, especialmente su círculo íntimo.

—No era correcto que cometiera el mismo error.

* * *

><p>En su interior yacía un sentimiento agridulce. Dos años atrás hubiera objetado sin miramientos si cualquiera le hubiera impedido visitar la tumba de algún amigo caído, pero cuando Neji lo había instado a hacerlo, sintió alivio. Como si hubiera esperado que alguien le abriera la puerta para por fin escapar de ese infierno un paso a la vez, que fuera Neji quien lo hiciera… la sensación que era Hinata hablando a través de él, un momento para sentir qué tan terrible era su situación actual.<p>

No le gustaba que Neji le prohibiera seguir mostrándole sus respetos a Hinata, pero había comprendido que, si seguía yendo todos los días como hasta ahora, nunca lo superaría. Necesitaba tiempo para él.

No podía seguir viviendo así, ¿cómo se transformaría en Hokage si no podía lidiar con la pérdida de una amiga?, ¿cómo podría ser un líder confiable si dejaba de lado a la gente que quería, que amaba?

— ¡Oh, Naruto!

Las cabezas se voltearon en su dirección. Su camino lo había traído a Ichiraku Ramen, que a esa hora se encontraba lleno a tope.

—Hola—sonrió.

La gente le saludó alegremente, como solían hacerlo desde la batalla contra Pain. Gente que ni siquiera lo conocía le sonreía y saludaba como si fueran íntimos amigos. Recordó que, cuando era niño, esas simples acciones eran lo que más deseaba.

Pero él no estaba ahí para comer, estaba buscando a alguien. Deslizó su mirada por la muchedumbre hasta que posó su vista en la bata de hospital que Sakura-chan no se sacaba de encima cuando salía a almorzar. Corrió la tela de la entrada para encontrarse con ella e Ino, ambas mujeres habían terminado sus platillos y lo miraban. Seguramente se habían vuelto a causa de la conmoción.

— ¿Te preparo algo, Naruto? —se había acercado el viejo Ichiraku.

—No, gracias. Vine a buscar a alguien—señaló con una sonrisa.

— ¡Oh, una cita!

—Algo así—se encogió de hombros y luego posó de nuevo la vista en la joven médico— ¿Podemos hablar?

—Su hora de almuerzo está terminando, la esperan en el hospital—Naruto tuvo que recordarse lo que había mencionado Neji, que Ino daba la impresión—o le había dicho directamente—que deseaba golpearlo. A pesar de ser rivales, ambas mujeres eran mejores amigas y si algo le pasaba a una, la otra saltaría de inmediato, sin importar qué.

—Está bien—respondió a su amiga en un tono tranquilo antes de sacar de su monedero el dinero suficiente para pagar el almuerzo y entregárselo a Ino—Lamento dejarte así, te lo compensaré.

—Si estás segura…

—Por supuesto que lo estoy—bromeó dándole un codazo suave.

Ino, sin embargo, le dedicó una mirada de preocupación que para él no pasó desapercibida. Sakura-chan tenía el rostro volteado hacia la rubia en ese momento, así que no sabía cuál era su expresión.

No sabía por dónde comenzar, se dio cuenta cuando salían del local y se internaban entre la muchedumbre. Tal vez si empezaba por una disculpa llegaría hasta el punto al que quería llegar, la forma en que se había desenvuelto en torno de la gente que más quería y apreciaba no tenía justificación y no sería justo para ella que de pronto, después de todos los desaires y su actitud, se declarara de la nada.

Aun así, no sabía qué palabras usar. Jamás había hecho algo así, aunque la gente decía que su forma parlanchina de ser le había permitido orar discursos que habían inspirado y cambiado a cientos. En este momento se sentía torpe e inadecuado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Se había acostumbrado a escucharla preguntar lo mismo cada vez que se veían, como si supiera instintivamente que algo le pasaba, pero; no queriendo hacerlo sentir incómodo, esperaba a que él afirmara o negara su cuestionamiento.

—No.

Le sonrió.

—No lo he estado por un tiempo.

Sakura le tomó la mano en silencio y lo guio hasta una banca, debajo de un cerezo en flor. Qué oportuno.

—Te debo una disculpa.

—No me debes nada, Naruto—negó ella con una sonrisa. Pero él sabía que no era cierto.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, Sakura-chan no admitiría que su actitud le había hecho daño, porque no quería hacerlo sentir culpable.

Tardó un tiempo en tomarle el peso a las palabras de Sai ese día nevado, pero comprendía que ella lo había hecho para protegerlo, porque ella se sentía culpable aunque la promesa no había sido sólo por ella, había sido hecha por él también. Pero la chica había sentido que era culpa suya todo su sufrimiento… cuán equivocada estaba. No podía dejar que ella intentara sacarle de encima la culpa que tenía por hacerle daño, no la dejaría.

—Lamento haberte preocupado tanto, Sakura-chan.

—Está bien. Sólo quiero que te recuperes—dos años, habían sido dos largos años—Podemos recurrir a especialistas, si así lo deseas.

—Me gustaría eso—dijo, sopesando la terapia. Lo había pensado tras la conversación con Neji.

—Y puedo acompañarte si no te sientes bien y estoy segura que si yo no puedo ir contigo, Kakashi-sensei te acompañará.

— ¿Así de obvio era, uh?

—Para tus cercanos, sí—asintió—Además, soy médico, me di cuenta de inmediato, pero… no podía ayudarte si no admitías que necesitabas ayuda.

— ¿Por qué?

—Para superar este tipo de cosas, no vale la intención del médico, lo que importa es que el paciente se dé cuenta que necesita ayuda y que esté dispuesto a tratarse.

—Lo siento tanto, Sakura-chan, hice que todos se preocuparan y perdí mucho tiempo valioso.

—Cada uno de nosotros lo ha manejado a su manera, Naruto.

—Lo sé, pero eso no excusa mi comportamiento—sonrió mientras volvía a adoptar una postura adecuada— ¿Crees que podrás esperar un poco más, hasta que haya sanado?

Lo sabía, ella sabía lo que sus palabras significaban, lo podía ver en sus ojos y en las mejillas que adoptaban un tinte rojo. En ese momento agradecía que se conocieran tan bien como lo hacían.

—Haz esperado años por mí—declaró—Puedo esperar lo que sea por ti.

El corazón le tamborileó en las orejas mientras la simple tomada de manos—que en ningún momento habían desecho—se transformaba en algo más íntimo, cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron. Y vislumbró una nueva meta, donde la muerte de Hinata no le pesaba más, donde su sonrisa de antaño volvía a plasmarse en su rostro, donde no tenía que fingir que se encontraba bien y donde el amor que sentía por su Sakura-chan y la felicidad que vendría con él, no se sentiría nunca más como un irrespeto a la memoria de la Hyuuga.

Neji tenía razón, no era justo para él renunciar a su vida por algo que no podía cambiar, que era deshonorable de su parte rendirse en ese punto después de todos los sacrificios que toda esa gente, incluido él mismo, había hecho.

No había forma de que se rindiera. Era su camino ninja.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>El final de Naruto fue decepcionante en varios niveles (y TL sólo lo empeoró), con huecos argumentales del porte de un buque y personajes OoC hasta en la sopa, así que me di una terapia dibujando bastante. Ahora me quise dar el tiempo y escribir una historia desde mi punto de vista, de lo que hubiera pasado si Neji hubiera vivido y Hinata hubiera muerto.<p>

Siempre he reprochado el carácter unidimensional de la Hyuuga, carácter de lo que SP se cuelga para hacer sus fetiches, y realmente esperaba el momento en que creciera de una buena vez y dejara de narutokunear y se centrara en la gente a su alrededor A.K.A su equipo y su familia. Así que tomé eso escribí desde mi punto de vista cómo sería el que Hinata se diera cuenta que su obsesión con Naruto le había impedido relacionarse plenamente con la gente que quería y sus arrepentimientos por sus actuares egoístas.

A través de Neji quise mostrar que, a pesar de ser un hombre rencoroso, tiene un gran respeto por la vida y por los muertos, él, al igual que Naruto, sufren por la perdida de un cercano, pero Neji es capaz de canalizar esa pena a través de la reforma dentro del clan. Pienso sinceramente que la muerte de Neji fue un desperdicio total, considerando su potencial en el arco argumental, superior a personajes irrelevantes como el Team 8.

Naruto por su parte es el que sufre de una culpa extrema por lo ocurrido. Quería mostrarlo de esta forma porque siento que uno de los grandes problemas de la historia es la falta de estrés postraumático en los personajes, especialmente por el nivel de la situación. Quería mostrar cómo ese estrés frenaba a Naruto en varios niveles y cómo afectaba su actitud a su entorno (Sakura, en específico).

So yeah, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Y sí, es un fic Anti NH, Pro-NaruSaku, ligeramente Anti-Hinata y Pro-Neji.


End file.
